


Will of Tomorrow

by marzip4n_sky



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: 1940’s au, M/M, World War 2, au created by reys_humble_habod, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:10:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marzip4n_sky/pseuds/marzip4n_sky
Summary: Growing up, Snufkin and Moomin has an inseparable bond, but when the draft came around, they were forced to split. Even after their goodbyes only worry will grow.





	Will of Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, this is my first moominvalley fic so yee. also again this whole au was created by reys_humble_habod on instagram, they have posted amy comics and drawing of this amazing au so all credit to them.  
> now let’s see if my pre-ap english 1 skills payoff.

Chapter 1

There hasn’t been sun in a while, only rain, and what felt like emptiness. A feeling that has been growing for Moomin’s stomach and reaching for his heart. All he could think about was how the world must hate him, and only him. Only to get reminded about how other people are also experiencing his pain. A month ago everything was fine, a week ago everything seemed to take a 130. A violent storm of emotions entered the house.

"Moomin dear, what's wrong?" His caring mother asked. 

With a lump in his throat he managed, "Mama it's Snufkin! He got drafted." All he could do was cry into his mothers apron. He was helpless, and could do nothing about the situation at hand. He was going to watch his lover leave with the everlasting thought that he may not come back.

Mama tried her best to cheer up her son, but she could tell that a simple, 'it will be alright.' just can't work in times like these. With a worry filled mind, Moomin walked up to his room. For the first time in his short life he felt like there was no hope, and there's no positive outcome. Dejected he pulled put a picture of him and a boy with chestnut hair, and beautiful brown eyes that (in his own words) when met with the sun, show droplets of honey. He thought about the chapped lips, the ones that kissed every injury away, the kind that snuck a kiss when Mama and Papa weren't looking, and the way they both can say, 'I love you.' and 'I'm leaving.' Moomin hugged the picture and held on for dear life as he cried and mumbled words Snufkin used to say to him. 

What seemed like hours later he woke up to knocking at his door. He wanted to be alone but at the same time he didn't. He pined for the comfort words of a certain person. He told the person to come in.  
"I know this is probably very rough for you right now, but all you can really do hope." She put her hand on his shoulder, "Also, someone dropped by to see you."  
The words just flew out of his mouth, "Snufkin?"  
"He's downstairs, if you want to see him. I know you're still upset, and I don't want you to say something you don't mean." Mama explained.  
"Actually, do you think I can talk to him alone?" Moominmama was a very understanding woman. She too used to be a hopeless teenager in love.


End file.
